The present invention relates in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methodologies for detecting software incompatibilities within a system stack.
In modern computing systems, computer software is occasionally updated for a variety of reasons. The software might be updated to provide additional functionality, to maintain compatibility with new versions of an operating system, or to fix various issues. A change to one piece of software can impact other pieces of software or other hardware, sometimes in manners not readily foreseeable. A software developer can be interested in seeing how their changes affect other portions of a computer system.